


Crazy

by ArchitectOfTheStars (AdaEinar)



Series: Plance Fics [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "former" crush, Awkward Crush, Crushes, F/M, Gaming, Growing Up, Kinda fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, OK WHY THE HECK IS THAT NOT A TAG, Oblivious, Respecting each other, Teasing, and also just a good everything, but only "kind of" for all three, formerly admitted crush, it's not really former, kinda angst, kinda tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaEinar/pseuds/ArchitectOfTheStars
Summary: "I’m distracted,” she shrugged, careful not to elaborate.“Yeah, by my gorgeous face,” he grinned."In your dreams!”“I know, just kidding,” he smiled. “I know you don’t think of me like that anymore.”“Yeah.”“I'm correct that you don’t feel that way anymore, right?”“. . . yeah, of course I don't. I was a kid back then.”
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Plance Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Crazy

Pidge narrowed her eyes, her fists tight and jaw clenched in concentration. She barely breathed because she was so focused on her task. She refused to fail this time. It didn’t matter how difficult it was. It didn’t matter how much the odds were stacked against her. She _had_ to pull this off.

“Ha!” Lance whooped. “I win again!”

“Oh come on!” Pidge flopped backward on his bed, dropping the controller onto the blanket. “I’m normally the one who keeps beating you!”

“And what’s different about tonight?” he asked, smirking to himself as he reset the video game.

“I’m distracted,” she shrugged, careful not to elaborate.

“Yeah, by my gorgeous face,” he grinned.

You would’ve thought Lance’s bedroom on the castle ship had been teleported to Florida, the way her face grew hot. That hit a little too close to himhome She elbowed him to cover up her reaction. “In your dreams!”

“I know, just kidding,” he smiled, toggling the controls. Oh, right. She was supposed to be playing the game too. “I know you don’t think of me like that anymore.”

How long was she going to regret telling him about her feelings? It didn’t matter how many months went by. It was still something that made joking with him, laughing her head off with him, ever so slightly harder. “Yeah.”

He peered at her out of the corner of his eye, but she caught his glance anyway. “I'm correct that you don’t feel that way anymore, right?”

“. . . yeah, of course I don't. I was a kid back then.”

“Pidge, we haven’t even been in space a year.”

“Yes, but I’ve matured since then. No longer am I a four-foot-nine little fourteen-year-old girl. Now I’m a five-foot little fifteen-year-old girl. Huge difference.” He snorted. “After all, we’re in a war. Of course I’m going to grow up fast.”

That halved the energy of the conversation. Strange how, when it was just the two of them, it was so easy to pretend they weren’t in the middle of an intergalactic war. But it was true, as much as they’d like to ignore it.

The part about growing up quickly was true too. She had grown up a lot during her time as a paladin of Voltron. But it hadn’t gotten rid of her crush on Lance. It had just made it a hundred times worse. Because now, she could see things in him her younger self had missed.

He wasn’t just a goofball. His laughter was genuine, but part of it was intentional, to help keep the team’s spirits up. And part of it was to hide his insecurity. That just made his jokes even more golden.

Even his flirting she’d come to appreciate, though she still wished he would stop. It was something he did to assure himself that he mattered, as if every pick-up line said, “look at me! I’m cool! I’m worth your time!” And he was. So she let the flirting slide.

Most of all, she’d come to recognize that he wasn’t an idiot. He was in many ways the smartest person she knew, and that included herself. He was a social genius, with the undervalued ability of being to find something worth loving in everyone. She could admire—maybe even envy—that, now that she was older.

No, time hadn't dulled those emotions. It had increased them exponentially until they were something even more intense.

Pidge directed her frustration into mashing the controls on the remote. She wasn't going to lose. Not again.

"Wouldn't that be crazy?" Lance said. "You liking me? Romantically, I mean."

"Yeah. Pretty ridiculous." Finally, she found the strength to smile. "Although I'm pretty sure that for it to be romantic, it has to be mutual. Otherwise it's just infatuation."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right, because that’s definitely the only difference between romance and infatuation.”

"Really, though. You, liking me?" Pidge shook her head. "Talk about crazy."

"Y-yeah." He pressed his lips together, not meeting her eyes. "Talk about crazy."

She wasn't sure what to make of that response, so she focused on the game, flipping the controls as quickly as she could. She let instinct take over, not bothering to think for once in her life. With that approach, it only took moments to win.

"Ha!" Pidge cried, shooting to her feet. "Finally!"

"Nice job, Pidgeotto!"

Something was suspicious about that response. She sat down, narrowing her eyes at him. "You let me win, didn't you."

"No, I would never!" He smiled. "I just got distracted."

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, I kept on thinking of one of my favorite Shel Silverstein poems:
> 
> She had blue skin,  
> And so did he.  
> He kept it hid  
> And so did she.  
> They searched for blue  
> Their whole life through.  
> Then passed right by–  
> And never knew.
> 
> I know it wasn't written for this situation, but the last two lines fit, and kept bouncing around in my head anyway. They seemed appropriate, so I decided to share.


End file.
